Often times, individuals exiting a shower or bath experience the inconvenience of not having a towel of the proper shape or size so as to contain and dry a substantial amount of wet hair without significant amounts of water also dripping onto the their clothing, as well as onto flooring or carpeting. In particular, problems with secure placement and fit of a large towel or conventional cloth head wrap type products upon the head of the wearer are encountered under such circumstances, given the tendency of towels or other similar cloth bath items to come loose during application, thereby essentially defeating the hair drying or hair setting purpose of the application. The inconvenience and lack of secure fit of large towels or similar bath cloth items or cloth wraps impedes the effectiveness of such products with respect to managing and drying large amounts of wet hair and, furthermore, the general unattractiveness associated with using a bath towel or similar bath cloth item to contain and dry hair decreases the desirability of utilizing such products and impedes the ability of the wearer to run errands or attend to any significant daily activities until substantial drying of the hair occurs.
While the relevant prior art indicates that various types of head covers, caps, towels, and turbans have arisen over the years to address the need for an application to contain and manage voluminous amounts of wet hair during the hair drying and hair setting process, each existing product in that regard has a number of significant disadvantages, including lack of a secure fit and awkwardness of use or application to the head, with such products being particularly limited in their capacity for preventing the falling or dripping of water onto the clothes of the user and/or onto flooring or carpeting.
In particular, it has previously been proposed in the prior art to provide a turban having a forwardly extending portion wherein the wearer is required to lean forward with their hair falling awkwardly over their forehead and face so as to place their hair in a forwardly extending portion or basket and then move or extend the filled turban backwardly onto the wearer's head so as to fasten to a rear portion of said turban. Additional prior art has previously disclosed a “head cover with pocket” which is ultimately fastened to the rear of the wearer's head by means of awkward tie straps, such head cover requiring the rather inconvenient initial step forward flip of the wearer's hair into a basket portion of the cover and a subsequent rearward pull of the basket for fastening via said tie straps at the base of the wearer's head.
As for other prior art in this technical field, a towel wrap or turban requiring forward-leaning application by the user of an open ended fabric pouch has previously been disclosed, with no secure fastening means being provided at the front of said pouch to keep the towel wrap securely in place at the front of the user's head, with the wrap also lacking an elongated span of fabric for managing long wet hair hanging down the user's back. The same can be said for other similar prior disclosures which teach the use of a towel wrap by forward leaning application onto wet hair hanging in front of the user's head and rotating the towel at the top of the user's head, with the only secure fastening means being provided by virtue of fabric ties positioned at the base of the user's head.
The existing prior art in the present technical field therefore creates a number of notable disadvantages for the wearer, including the requirement of forward application of a long portion of a turban or cap which necessitates the wearer to lean forward so as to cover the wearer's face with wet hair, thereby resulting in water dripping onto the wearer's clothing or feet, as well as onto flooring or carpeting.
The various head covering devices in the prior art also fail to provide an elongated absorbent span of fabric which can securely manage and contain wet hair running down the user's back by means of a convenient and effective fastening system, wherein such fastening system would keep the product securely in place on the user's head whether the device is folded and fastened upon the wearer's head or whether an elongated span of the device is worn straight down the back of the user so as to cover, manage, and dry long wet hair hanging vertically down the wearer's back. The head covering devices in the prior art further lack a tapered concave region at the end of an elongated portion of the device so as to catch, retain, and absorb water and prevent water from dripping down the back of the wearer onto the wearer's clothes or onto flooring or carpeting.
A need has thus arisen for an improved secure-fitting, absorbent, and water-catching/water-retaining head wrap garment or hood for convenient use by the wearer, wherein such device requires no forward leaning of the wearer for purposes of application.